


melt me down

by avoidingavoidance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, hunk definitely knows, hunk ship week, shiro has a crush on hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance
Summary: In which Shiro is a disaster gay, and Hunk gets under his skin more than usual.





	melt me down

Shiro doesn’t know exactly what it is about Hunk that gets him so flustered.

It could be anything, really. His determination, his compassion, his genuinely impressive genius. Hunk is all of those things through and through, but he’s also soft and sweet, and funny, and cute...

Shiro has it bad, and he knows it.

Realistically, it’s probably everything about Hunk that gets him stuck in Shiro’s head. He’s a whole catch, and while Shiro has long since mastered the art of restraint, he’s pretty sure that if he’s not careful, eventually he’s gonna slip up and let on how he feels, and that’d be a whole stew of awkwardness Shiro doesn’t want either of them to have to deal with.

All he has to do is keep it together. Easy enough, right?

\--

Shiro is having a rough week.

It’s a far cry from his roughest, obviously. He hasn’t had to scramble for his life in a while, and he’s not dead yet, so in the grand scheme of things, this is relatively minor.

Even so, for the last few days, Shiro’s dumb crush on Hunk has been kicking his ass all over the ship, and it’s starting to wear him a little thin.

It really doesn’t help that it kind of feels like Hunk’s doing it on purpose. 

Not all of it, obviously; there are things about Hunk that he can’t really do on purpose, or things that he doesn’t seem to realize he’s doing that get under Shiro’s skin. Things like the way he pouts when he gets lost in some complex circuit or another, or the way he sticks his tongue out a little when he’s really concentrating, or how delicately his broad fingers navigate all the tiny moving parts inside Shiro’s arm when it’s time for maintenance.

The things that are intentional, though, are coming out in full force, and Shiro kind of doubts he’s strong enough to weather this for much longer.

Hunk’s terrible (and _hilarious_ ) puns, his loud, pretty laugh, the way he makes casual physical contact with Shiro like it’s nothing at all... everything seems like it’s dialed up to eleven, and Shiro can’t tell if something’s happening or if he’s just having another gay crisis.

Things come to a head one morning in the kitchen. 

Shiro is still ninety percent asleep, as is normal around breakfast time. He’s sluggish and lazy, and not too eager to get out of anyone’s way, regardless of how much space he takes up.

He’s staring despondently at the dispenser that unleashes whatever jet fuel Alteans drink in place of coffee when Hunk comes up behind him, hooking his chin curiously over Shiro’s shoulder. “What’s up, big guy?”

It’s too early for Shiro to be alarmed or flustered, so he just internalizes Hunk’s warm, intense proximity to freak out about later. For now, he blinks slowly, then sadly pokes the button that’s supposed to fill his mug. The machine makes a rather unpleasant clattering sound at him and the display flashes a few dire-looking Altean phrases at him, but that’s all he gets.

“Oh, I can fix that!” Hunk pats Shiro firmly on the back, already beaming. “Here, scoot over, I got you.”

Shiro, still powering up and pretty grumpy at this point, finds himself unable to resist the urge to be mulishly stubborn. He stands still, then reaches up and pushes the button again, earning himself another, longer noise from the machine.

“I know, zombie Shiro. It’ll just take a second.” When Shiro doesn’t move, instead leaning his forehead against the display, Hunk snickers behind him, then says, “If you don’t move, I’ll just move you myself.”

At that, Shiro squints over his shoulder, wordlessly calling Hunk’s bluff. There’s no way. 

Hunk, whose stubborn streak runs at least as wide as Shiro’s, just shrugs and grins before wrapping his arms firmly around Shiro’s waist. Then, seemingly without any effort whatsoever, Hunk lifts him right off the kitchen floor, and Shiro suddenly finds himself very, _very_ awake. Hunk takes one step to the side and gently sets Shiro down again, and without further comment, turns and pops open the panel over the coffee machine. 

While Hunk is fiddling around in the wires, Shiro does the best impression he can of a deer in headlights, unable to decide whether he should run far, far away or just focus on trying not to fall over. 

By the time Hunk has finished, Shiro is still frozen, although when Hunk turns to him with a cheerful smile, he does manage to return the gesture, tiny though it may be.

“Should be good now,” Hunk says, resting his hands on his hips. “It just gets kinda clogged sometimes. Futuristic alien technology, huh?” Shiro nods tensely, still smiling. Hunk tilts his head at him, his expression thoughtful, before an enormous, downright menacing grin crosses his face.

Hunk leans closer to Shiro and laughs, “You okay there, big guy?”

Shiro nods again, more firmly this time. Hunk’s giving him this warm, fond look, like he knows every badly-kept secret Shiro has and then some. 

In an effort to seem more human, Shiro cautiously reaches past Hunk and presses the button again, and this time the machine placidly spits out coffee without a hitch. He can’t really pay attention to that, though, when Hunk is still standing this close to him, still grinning and looking him over like this.

Just as Shiro’s reaching for his mug, Hunk steps closer to him, right into his space, and murmurs, “You’re easier to lift than I thought you’d be.”

Shiro just stares helplessly. Hunk steps back again, though, holding a bowl he’d retrieved from the counter behind Shiro. The smile he gives Shiro this time is softer, easier to deal with, and when he turns to help himself to the food goo like nothing had happened, Shiro takes the opportunity to bolt right out of the kitchen.

\--

Two days later, Hunk is lifting Shiro again, but this time it’s to hold him up against the wall and catch his lips in a warm, hungry kiss, and Shiro lets himself melt into it, his hands buried in Hunk’s hair.

Between kisses, Shiro mumbles, “I can lift you too, you know.”

Hunk just grins at him, his teeth playfully catching Shiro’s lip. “I know. You just make a cute face when I show off.”

Shiro flushes at that, then pulls Hunk back in for more kisses, resolving to get him back some time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://avoidingavoidance.tumblr.com) and a [twittr](http://twitter.com/gaarbage)


End file.
